Abyss
Christopher Joseph Parks (born October 4, 1973), better known by his ring name Abyss, is an American professional wrestler currently signed with Impact Wrestling as a wrestler and member of the creative team. Under the ring name Abyss in IMPACT Wrestling (originally Total Nonstop Action Wrestling), Parks became a one-time NWA World Heavyweight Champion, being the first of only two men to hold the title while competing under a mask (Blue Demon, Jr. is the other). Abyss is the heaviest wrestler to hold the X Division Championship. He also captured the TNA Television Championship twice, the NWA World Tag Team Championship once with A.J. Styles, and the TNA World Tag Team Championship twice, once with James Storm as a member of The Revolution, and once with Crazzy Steve as a member of Decay. Having won all the required championships, Abyss was the fourth man to complete the Triple Crown Championship and the second to complete the Grand Slam Championship. Parks also wrestles in IMPACT Wrestling as Abyss' storyline brother / split personality Joseph Park, Esq.. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Abyss' ***''Black Hole Slam'' (180° or 360° spinning side slam) ***''Shock Treatment (Sitout Argentine backbreaker) **'As Joseph Park''' ***''Closing Argument'' (Splash) **'As Prince Justice' ***''Death Penalty'' (Chokebomb pin) ***''Royal Decree'' (Sidewalk slam) *'Signature moves' **Asian mist **Big boot **Gorilla press into flapjack **Overhead belly-to-belly suplex **Powerbomb **Running corner body avalanche **Spear **Twisting chinlock *'Signature weapons' **Barbed wire **Janice **Thumbtacks *'Managers' **Chelsea **Chris Bussey **Don Callis **Dr. Stevie **Goldy Locks **Hulk Hogan **The Informer **James Mitchell **James Storm **Jeff G. Bailey **Jeff Jarrett **Johnny Diamond **Karen Jarrett **Mike Rosario **Psycho **Prince Nana **Scotty C **Sin D **Spookshow **Sterling James Keenan **Ric Flair **Rosemary **Wes Bitterman *'Nicknames' **"The Monster" **"The Monster of the Rings" **"The Weapon of Mass Destruction" *'Entrance themes' **"Down in the Catacombs" by Dale Oliver **"American Made" (w/ "Down in the Catacombs" Intro) by The Wrestling Boot Band and Dale Oliver **"Immortal Theme" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Immortal) **"Blackhole" by Dale Oliver **"Brother to Brother" by Dale Oliver (used as Joseph Park) **"Cut You Down" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas (used as a member of The Revolution) **"The Nobodies" by Marilyn Manson (used as a member of Decay) **"Left Behind" by Dale Oliver & Kenneth Nixon (used as a member of Decay) Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chessman *'American States Wrestling Alliance' **ASWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chris Harris *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Buckeye Pro Wrestling' **BPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Compound Pro Wrestling' **ComPro Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Intense Championship Wrestling' **ICW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Hardcore Championship (3 times) **IWA Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **IWA Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Miguel Pérez, Jr. (2) and Shane the Glamour Boy (1) *'Mid South Wrestling Alliance' **BCW Buzzsaw Championship (1 time) *'Monster Factory Pro Wrestling' **MFPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mountain Wrestling Association' **MWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Cyberspace Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Georgia Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Iowa Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Northern Wrestling Federation' **NWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'One Pro Wrestling' **1PW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #23 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2007 and 2010 *'Ring of Honor' **2006 Trios Tournament winner – with Alex Shelley and Jimmy Rave *'Ring Ka King' **Ring Ka King Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scott Steiner * Superkick'D ** Superkick'D Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with A.J. Styles **TNA Television Championship (2 times) **TNA X Division Championship (1 time) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – James Storm (1) and Crazzy Steve (1) **Fourth Triple Crown Champion **Second Grand Slam Champion **IMPACT Hall of Fame (Class of 2018) **Who to Watch (2004) **Gauntlet for the Gold (2005 – Heavyweight) **Fight for the Right Tournament (2006) **Match of the Year (2005) – vs Sabu (Barbed Wire Massacre on December 11) *'Universal Wrestling Alliance' **UWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Alliance' **WWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Best Gimmick (2012) – Joseph Park, Esq. **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) – TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA iMPACT! Category:Alumni